Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to redundant power supplies. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of direct current (DC) fault detectors to reduce the power rating requirements of redundant power supplies.
Discussion
Conventional server systems having redundant power arrangements may incorporate two or more power supply modules that are configured to continuously supply maximum power to the system when either an alternating current (AC) power source or one of the modules fails. For example, if the peak workload power consumed from a conventional redundant power subsystem containing two power modules is Pmax, each of the modules is may typically be rated at Pmax or greater to maintain system operation when a failure occurs.